I am doing the right thing, right?
by Uzumaki Kohana
Summary: Kisara is the daughter of Yugi and Yami. Yami doesn't know this, he and Atemu(Atem)cheated on Yugi. Kisara wants to go to Domino but she also wants her father and uncle and auntie to come with her. But Yugi can't go back, he felt so betrayed that he had to leave. So what happens when Kisara's friends, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton come and get her later that night?
1. Information On Kisara

My name is Kisara Motou, daughter of Yugi Motou and Yami Sennen but Yami doesn't know that because he cheated on my dad way before I was born, I'd say nearly fifteen years ago for it was only the start of the year when Yami kicked dad out. I'm fourteen and will be turning fifteen in two weeks. When dad was kicked out, he left right for America where my uncle, Mahad Nakiya and his wife Mana Nakiya née Motou live. They willingly took my dad in with open arms and weren't happy that Yami cheated on my dad. Mana actually said that if she ever saw Yami again, she would kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

I can't say much about Yami but what I do know from my dad's journal is that he had known that Yami was cheating on him with some woman named Anzu. It turns out that dad wasn't just dating Yami but another man named Atemu Amun. All three of them were in a relationship!I have no idea on what to do when dad found out that it was me who took his journal, he was so upset that he began crying when I asked him who these people are in the picture. It had been a group photo of dad, Yami, Atemu and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Bakura and Marik Tukimi, Malik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba.

I was only eight years old when I took his journal so when I asked about the group, Mana said to wait until I was older and then they would tell me. After that, uncle Mahad thought it would be a good idea for us to move to Tokyo City, dad wasn't happy about it but al least he agreed that it was better then Domino City. As I had grown up, I noticed that dad was very cold towards other people outside of the family so I guess with what had happened fifteen years ago, dad had turned into a cold hearted man but at least he wasn't like that towards me or uncle Mahad and auntie Mana.

Dad likes to sing and dance and I'll say this, he's an amazing singer and dancer. He always sings me to sleep no matter what, I don't really care either, it's smoothing and I feel as though nothing can hurt me. Anyways, I'm saying this because I want my dad to be happy and I know that he still loves Yami so wish me luck because I'm about to tell my dad that I got accepted into Domino High and I want to go.


	2. Breaking The News To My Family

**Normal POV**

' _Take a deep breath, Kisara... Who knows, maybe dad will faint from shock or burst into a fit of rage and start yelling and then start crying... or maybe he'll be happy?_ 'Kisara thought as she walked into the mansion, holding a letter in her hand.

' **Him " _H_** ** _appy_ "** **? Come on girl! Do you actually think that he would actually want you going to Domino or better yet, the same high school he went to!?** 'Came that annoying voice in Kisara's head as she headed for her room.

Kisara had actally decided to name that annoying voice B.E.W.D which stood for Blue Eyes White Dragon and when Yugi had found out about the voice and her naming it that, he had actually thought of Seto and his favourite card.

' _Oh come on! Why do you have do be so discouraging about this!? When I first wrote the emial and sent it, you went and said that dad was going to be so upset with me, I'm not just doing this for dad or his career or uncle and auntie, I'm doing this for me too, ya know!_ ' Kisara snapped, falling on her bed and waited for a reponse from B.E.W.D. After a few minutes, B.E.W.D finally said something.

' **I guess you're right... When are you gonna tell him?** '

' _I don't know... Maybe on my Bday or before?_ '

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later,**

 **Three Days Before Kisara's Birthday**

 **1: 55 pm**

Kisara was in her room, trying to figure out how she was going to tell her dad that she got accepted and wants to go to Domino High when she suddenly heard music, she blinked before she smiled and ran down the stairs forgetting the letter as she came to a stop in the living room and listened to her father's newest song.

 **Yugi:** My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Mana giggled as Mahad handed her a rose and Kisara's eyes softened at seeing this.

' _If only dad could act like that towards someone... But then again, it's dad._ 'Kisara thought with a loopsaide smirk.

 **Mahad:** Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea _[scratched]_ , check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

Yugi rolled his eyes at his brother's actions and caught sight of Kisara. Grinning, he walked over to her and pulled her into the room, spinning her around before he let her go and went back to dancing next to Mahad as Mana and Kisara sat down.

 **Mana:** If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

 **Yugi:** My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

 **Mahad and Yugi:** Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

' _Oh dad... I hope you actually find love again, even if your heart is frozen in time and fear._ ' Kisara thought when she saw a stray tear in Yugi's eye but he wiped it away just before it could fall.

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

Mana tapped Kisara on the shoulder making Kisara look at her with a raised eyebrow as Mana handed her a sheet of paper. Reading it, Kisara blinked and realized it was the lyrics to the song. Mana pointed out where they were at the moment with a smile and whispered,

"When I get up to sing, you do as well."Kisara's eyes widened and went to say something but Mana put a hand to her lips and shook her head.

 **Yugi:** My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

Mana jumped up and Kisara quickly followed her over to where Yugi and Mahad are and started singing.

 **Yugi, Kisara, Mana & Mahad:** I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your hand and hold it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) to sing along to my stereo

Yeah

* * *

Kisara smiled as the song finished before she bit her lip, thinking that it went unnoticed by Yugi, Mana and Mahad but it hadn't.

"Kisara? What's wrong honey?"Yugi said as Kisara sat back down and gestured for them to do the same and they did.

"Dad... You remember how I told you I never really liked going to school and you said that I could go to another school if I wanted but it had to be here in Japan?"Yugi nodded, not understanding where Kisara was going with this.

"Well... IwanttogotoDominohighandIwashopingyouthreewouldcomewithme..."Kisara said and looked at Yugi as he stared back at her, thinking that he heard wrong.

"Can you say that one more time, Kisara but a little bit slower?"Yugi asked, hoping that he was right about hearing her wrong.

"I-i want to go to Domino High... And I was hoping you three would come with me..."Mana's and Mahad's eyes widened and they turned to Yugi who was as frozen as a statue. It wasn't long before he got up and started to walk towards the doorway and stopped, keeping his back to the trio.

"Kisara... How... Why... I don't understand... I... You... I can't go back..."Yugi didn't know what else to say, he was at a loss for words.

Sighing with his back still to his daughter, Yugi walked away. Kisara felt tears roll down her checks as Mana and Mahad looked at her before they got up and followed Yugi out of the room, not looking back. Kisara let out a sob and ran unto to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it and fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.

* * *

That night Kisara didn't come down for dinner but she heard her dad, Mana and Mahad talking before the door slammed shut. Realizing that it was the front door, Kisara got up and unlocked her door, walked down the stairs and looked around, noticing a note on the table, she read it before she sighed.

 _ **To Kisara**_

 _ **Gone out to get some more groceries, low on stock.**_ _ **Be back soon,**_ _ **love auntie Mana, uncle Mahad**_ _ **and your father, Yugi.**_ _ **P.S. He's just upset sweetie and**_ _ **We just think you're not ready to go to Domino.**_ _ **So no more tears, ok?**_

Kisara sighed and walked back up to her room and shut the door. Seeing the computer screen flash, she raised an eyebrow, walking over to her computer, sitting down and read the message.

' _It's from Jaden!_ '

 _JADEN YUKI: **Hey! How'd it go? What did he say?**_

 _KISARA MOTOU: Horrible! *T_T*He said he can't, Jay! I feel like such an idiot!_

 _JADEN YUKI: **You an idiot? Na! You're not an idiot, Kas. Did you tell him why?**_

 _kISARA MOTOU: No... He stood up before I could say anything else! And auntie Mana thinks that 'I'm not ready to go to Domino'!_

 _JADEN YUKI: **That must suck! Did she say it to your face? Hey**_ _ **! *Grins*I just had a great idea~!**_

Kisararaised an eyebrow before she replied.

 _KISARA MOTOU: No, she said it through a note. Dad, auntie Mana and Uncle Mahad have gone to get the groceries. What's this great idea of yours, Jay?_

 _JADEN YUKI: **Y don't u come to Domino without them! It's perfect, Kas! They're out shopping and you're at home. Why not just runaway to Domino.**_

Kisara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

 _KISARA MOTOU: Are you crazy! I'm still fourteen years old, Jay! Besides that, where am I going to sleep, I have no money for food or for getting to Domino through a taxi or train and I don't even know if my dad has a mansion in Domino!_

 _JADEN YUKI: ***:3* You can stay with**_ ** _Chaze and I, besides, look outside your window._**

Kisara narrowed her eyes as she got up and walked towarsd her window, and looked outside. What she saw, shocked her. It was Jaden and Chazz waving to her with grins on their faces as they stood in front of a car.

"Well? What do you say, Kas?"Chazz asked.

' _They... They came out all this way from Domino City, just to get me?_ '

' **Well!? What are you waiting for! Let's go!** '

' _What!? Are you serious?_ '

' **Yes! Now answer them!** '

"YES! I go with you! Just let me grab my clothes!" Kisara said and the two boys sighed in relief.

Kisara quickly grabbed her suitcase and started packing her clothes and laptop, quickly she started writing a note, found her favouirte CD disk but lefted it with the note and ran down the stairs and was in the car in a flash with the two boys.


	3. Meeting Atemu Amun

_Last Time_

 _"Well? What do you say, Kas?"Chazz asked._

 _' They... They came out all this way from Domino City, just to get me?'_

 _' **Well!? What are you waiting for! Let's go!** '_

 _' What!? Are you serious?'_

 _' **Yes! Now answer them!** '_

 _"YES! I go with you! Just let me grab my clothes!" Kisara said and the two boys sighed in relief._

 _Kisara quickly grabbed her suitcase and started packing her clothes and laptop, quickly she started writing a note, found her favouirte CD disk but lefted it with the note and ran down the stairs and was in the car in a flash with the two boys._

* * *

 **With Yugi**

' _I don't get it! Why would she ask me if she could go to domino!? She knows that I have bad memories of that place!_ ' Yugi thought as he walked back home, he had ditched Mana and Mahad at the store to go to the park to think about what Kisara had said.

Opening the door, Yugi walked in and closed the door. He went upstairs and noticed that Kisara's room was slightly opened. Peaking in, he looked around the dark room and blinked. The room was dark, Kisara's computer wasn't on and neither was her lamp. Switching on the light, Yugi looked around with panicked blueish-amethyst eyes. Quickly, he looked under Kisara's bed **(She can easily fit under her bed)** and in her closet but she wasn't there and neither were her clothes, he turned and ran down the stairs, switching the lights on, he started to search everywhere for Kisara but he couldn't find her.

"Kisara?... Kisara, this isn't funny! Come out right now!" Yugi said but he got no answer. Bitting his lip, Yugi tried calm himself down.

' _Oh Ra... Oh Ra, what have I done!? She could be anywhere...I shouldn't have left the house while she was like this, what if she's hurt!..._ 'Yugi thought with tears in his eyes.

"Kisara, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you so badly!"Yugi cried and ran back up to Kisara's room.

He had hoped that he had been hallucinating and that she was sitting up in her bed with sleepy eyes but she wasn't there. Noticing something on Kisara's desk, Yugi walked over to said desk and sat in Kisara's chair. It was a note along with a CD disk and an acceptance letter.

 **Dear Dad, Uncle and Auntie**

 **I'm sorry if I've worried you lot but don't worry, I'm ok.** **I never wanted to hurt you, dad with asking if I could go to Domino High and with you lot to come with me, I know that you have bad memories but that doesn't mean you can't make new ones, right? Well I have bad memories right here in Tokyo City with the kids that go to** **Mauntenbyū no taka and how they bully me. I'm going to go to Domino High so don't try to stop me. Dad, don't worry, Jaden and Chazz will keep me safe. I'm going to do the right thing, dad. By the way, I made this CD just for you. I recorded your singing, plus some of mine and yours that we did together and downloaded it onto the CD.**

 **Love, y** **our daughter**

 **Forever and more,**

 **Kisara.**

Yugi felt tears form in his eyes as he set the note down and looked at the note and then at the CD disk before he looked at the acceptance letter. Getting up with the acceptance letter and CD, Yugi walked into his room, shutting the door quietly and making sure to lock it. Yugi whispered a small prey in his mother tongue before he fell asleep, that prey was this:

" **Watashi wa oya shin'ainaru Kima gozen watashi wa anata no tame ni jibun'notameni nani mo motomenaishi, hoka no daredemo wa, auto sudeni watashi ni watashi no kodomo, Kisara ga, watashi wa anata no koto o tazuneru ichi no kiken kara anzen ni kanojo o iji suru kotodesuga ataete iru sa rete imasu. Āmen** "

* * *

 **The next day**

Kisara walked with Jaden and Chazz to Domino High since Jaden had forgotten to go to the gas station on the way back to Domino City and to be honest, Kisara felt really tired. She had fell asleep on the way to Domino City but when she was in her new room that Jaden had set up for her, she just couldn't fall asleep and she knew why too. It was because Yugi always sang her to sleep, even if he was angry. Rubbing her eyes with a fist, Kisara, Jaden and Chazz turn left and ran right into someone and that someone knocked Kisara over.

"Oh my Ra! I'm so sorry."Kisara said and looked up to met crimson eyes. She looked the man over and noticed that he had her father's hair style and tan skin, not light tan skin so that meant that this is Atemu Amun.

"Here, let me help you up."Atemu said, holding out his hand for Kisara to take and she did. Jaden and Chaze watched with worried eyes and tense shoulders as Kisara dusted herself off.

"Thank you, Mr. Amun."Atemu's eyes widened before he smiled, noticing Chazz and Jaden.

"Ah I see. It's good to see you two again, Jaden, Chazz. And please, call me Atem, Mr. Amun is my father."Kisara nodded, giving Atemu smile.

"Alright, I'm Kisara... Kisara Mot-I mean... Uh Kisara Yuki..."Kisara said, laughing nervously as Atemu raised an eyebrow.

"You're related to Jaden? You don't look as though you do. You look as though you're related to... No, not posible."He said, grabbing Kisara's chin and made him look into his eyes. Blueish-amethyst met shocked crimsion. Kisara pulled away and looked at the ground as Atemu continued to stare at her.

"Yugi..."He said so softly that only Kisara heard him.

"I um... Jaden's my half brother and what do you mean by ' _Yugi_ '? I don't know any Yugi's."Atemu shook his head with a sigh.

"Sorry, you just remind me of a man that I used to date in High School. His full name was Yugi Motou."Jaden faked a gasped and stared at Atemu in shock.

"You're joking right!?"Jaden asked, eyes wide.

' **What is he doing!?** '

' _How should I know!?_ '

"No, I'm not joking. Why?"

"Well you know how my dad left my mum about a year ago right? Well it turns out that she was cheating on him after about two years after they were married, Yugi didn't even know that my mum was married or that she had me and I was only one at the time! So when Kas, here was born, Yugi got custody over her... He doesn't happen to look like you but more innocent, right?"It wasn't a total lie per say. Jaden's mum was cheating on his dad a couple years back but not with Yugi, it was someone else and Jaden's dad found out about the it. Atemu didn't say anything, all he did was stare at Kisara with wide eyes.

"I'm guessing he does..."Chazz said before looking at his watch.

"Damn! We're gonna be late! Come on!"He said, grabbing Kisara's and Jaden's wrists and started to drag them to the school building.

"Kisara, wait!"The trio did stop as Atemu caught up to them and stared at Kisara in the eyes.

"Why don't I pick you guys up after school. And if you can... Maybe you can get Yug-Dad doesn't live with me. I um came here to see my mum and Jaden. But I would love to come over. I'm kinda new in Domino... So I don't know my way around."Atemu smiled brightly at this and nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave you three to get to school."He said and walked away. When he was out of earshot, Kisara turn and glared at Jaden who laughed nervously.

"You're dead."Jaden paled and took off with Kisara on his heels. Chazz shook his head, chuckling and followed after the two.

" **GET BACK HERE!** "

* * *

 **Translation**

Mauntenbyū no taka - Mountain View High

Watashi wa oya shin'ainaru Kima gozen watashi wa anata no tame ni jibun'notameni nani mo motomenaishi, hoka no daredemo wa, auto sudeni watashi ni watashi no kodomo, Kisara ga, watashi wa anata no koto o tazuneru ichi no kiken kara anzen ni kanojo o iji suru kotodesuga ataete iru sa rete imasu. Āmen - I am a parent dear kima, I ask nothing for myself for you and whoever else is out there has already given me my child, Kisara but what I ask of you is to keep her safe from the dangers of the City. Amen.


	4. I'm Telling The Story

Ok so I shouldn't have listened to Jaden about leaving my dad like that but I just had to go to Domino High. Jaden and Chazz go there and they are my best friends but they are also my only friends. So I kind of didn't know what I am about to get into when I meet Yugi's friends, plus Anzu who is as Jaden likes to call her a heartless bitch. I can see why dad never really talked to her but I learned that they used to be great friends when they were kids but then when they went to high school, Anzu started spreeding romors about my dad, leaving him to get bullied and hurt by everyone. Everyone went so far in hurting dad that he got so depressed and started cutting but before it could get too deep, his friends, Ryou, Joey and Malik stopped him, saving his life and for that, I am greatful. I still have no idea on what dad's gonna say when he comes to Domino but he will be super mad. Until then, later! Oh and if you're confused, this is how I'm telling the story.


End file.
